Blue to Red
by Coppelia Martyrdom
Summary: Complete sentences for the 1fandom LJ community, Fullmetal Alchemist fandom, appropriately.


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist is copyright to its various owners and producers. Under no circumstances am I claiming the anime/manga as my own. Don't sue me, kthx. 

**Blue to Red**

Move

Every time his legs pulsed and his arms pumped against the air, he knew it was because of Winry.

Sleep

Al knows it's ridiculous, but what he misses the most is sleeping beside his brother.

Inspire

_You're the light of my eye_, "Mabusa" thinks, gazing into the reptilian irises, and he doesn't know why, but he feels a sense of familiarity.

Sweat

They both felt that swelling in their chest of pure, unrivaled happiness the most when they were training together with Teacher, underneath the orange sky.

Lovely

The strawberry breath of her hair always comforted him during the process of dissembling and reattaching his automail, no matter how painful the process of connecting the nerves was.

Breathe

Edward just wanted her to breathe again.

Rough

Dante's words are rougher than even the man-handling he received during simpler times.

Strike

"_Striiike_" He boasts, because using Al's condition as a joke is one of the few ways he can live with the regret.

Help

The Ishbalan eyes close, followed by vivid tears, and Lust wonders if all the sins she committed were worth it.

Resist

She thought about crying for joy or hugging him or even kissing him when she saw the Flame Alchemist return, but Hawkeye simply settled for a, "Welcome back, sir."

Meet

"WHAAT? TEACHER'S MEETING US HERE?! AL, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

Taut

The half-chimera's eyes are taut, and Ed feels another wave of disgust surge through him as Nina's voice wobbles, "Ed…ward?"

Thirst

It humored Envy how man needed perishable things like water to survive, but in the end what they thirsted for was power.

All

When everyone's eating dinner at the table – _the_ Rockbell table – including Ed and Al, she reminds herself how wonderful life truly is.

Fog

The last time he had seen fog like this, he'd defied the rules of alchemy, and paid an ultimate price.

Before

To not recall a before, to live with only a sufferable, forward-moving instinct, was perhaps torture in the back of the homunculi's minds.

Hurt

_If only there was pain_, Alphonse thought, watching his older brother _personally_ know wounds in battle.

Kind

They all know how Ed is underneath that immature exterior.

Warm

Her skin, her touch, her lips, her mouth, her hair, her body, her energy, her everything is liquid warm.

Pattern

_Can he break Dante's foolish pattern?_ Is the ultimate question.

Cycle

When they were still untainted by disaster, Pinako noticed the boys always woke up, read, ate (reluctantly), read, drew, and read some more in the morning.

Glow

When the red essence of the incomplete philosopher stones finally overwhelmed him, he thought he was going to make their families cry.

Zero

There is no alchemy waiting to emit from his hands – and Ed almost likes it that way.

Wonder

The fact that he can still live on without his automail mechanic is a mystery, even to him.

Scold

Every fragment of her goes into beating them senseless, and every fragment of her goes into loving them senseless – all for the horror they witnessed when transmuting their mother.

Figure

Somehow, the way Al moves without resonating metallic noises, gives Edward more joy than he could have ever hoped for.

Then

The day when he had earned his State Alchemist pocket watch seems so long ago.

Lie

The veins underneath his skin pop, and every fiber of his head is aching: Ed knows Roy's lying, and he certainly knows a way to solve it.

Hunt

"I'm training him to hunt down the Colonel during his womanizing hours," She admitted, petting Black Hayate easily.

Mistake

Through it all, they always forgave each other's mistakes, but – secretly - poured over their own.

Birth

The world is spinning; she clutches to anything and everything she can; her breath is like molten, throaty with tears; the pain is overwhelming, but the energy of the transmutation subsides, and quickly there reveals the horrific mess that was once her bright universe.

Cut

The older woman's lips gently meet the stinging cut on the stubby end of his finger, and all of a sudden Ed feels enormously better.

Double

They always went as double.

Cover

He hated that armored layer of skin with every ounce of his guts: for all the things it did to Al, to Teacher, and to his friends.

Lick

Her tongue trailed against every part of him she could find.

Wheel

When he ripped open the skin-like covering of his fake arm and pulled down the taut string, Edward reeled in the sensation spiking through him: energy and action, flawless battle – which he had not felt in years.

Slight

Al only found Barry slightly creepy: odd as it was, the Elric boy connected with the other's condition.

Fling

His heart shuddered and undeniably ached, and he distinctly hoped in his mind that Winry's boyfriend was simply a fling.

Sorry

In the end, after Alphonse ran away, what came down to it was their "Sorry"s tied into the air.

Call

"ED!" he heard from the distant yellow house, a high-pitched yell from a teenage girl, and immediately he urged Alphonse to walk faster.

Jewel

It wasn't just her body that couldn't withstand that trinket, a lock of hair that could've been her hair…no, the real one's hair.

Fruit

As dishonest and mysterious at his father was, Ed saw him as a forbidden fruit within the serpent's jaws, limp like slung clay.

House

Time always moved forward, never backward, and so would they.

Swim

Ed hated the idea of swimming ever since Al became a soul within metal form.

Family

Though he had lost it all: mother, father, home, and nearly his brother, the alchemist secretly relished in the fact that he could always return to the Rockbells.

Interest

The homely smell of decaying paper always sent Ed's eagerness for knowledge on fire.

Record

Soon, the whole world knew, things were rarely recorded as they should be – but the people would change all of that.

Glass

Greed rarely found things continuously amusing, but in the case of the fragileness of human beings…well, that was another story.

Shape

Even after he received his original body, Al still liked organic things the most – and everyone knew why.

Live

Within his grasp, the orange sun gleamed against the metal of his arm, sunrise and sunset confused; but through it all, he knew a new day was on the other side.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ The following sentences above were made for the LJ community 1fandom, in which you pick a fandom, a set of prompts, and make one sentence for it. So here's the result! Naturally I picked Fullmetal Alchemist. ;3

Clearly, some EdxWinry and RoyxRiza was heavily implied into the sentences, though I do like some other pairings (of course) that I didn't insert. Simply for the sake of it. 3;

A lot of these are not so distinctly explained. I did that on purpose. These sentences are more abstract, so you get more out of reading them, individually picture what they mean. And some don't make character specifics, so you get to think what you think in that area too. :3 It's tons more interesting that way.

Anyway, these aren't totally edited either - though I did take special time to think out the sentences and really try to construct something beautiful, like poetry.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

You can find these sentences here on DeviantArt.


End file.
